WWE Brand Extension
WWE, formerly the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and World Wrestling Entertainment promoted its core business of professional wrestling through two "brands" (that were intended to operate on television as scripted independent branches of the company) named after their two major television shows Raw and SmackDown. After the Invasion ended, WWF acquired all of the talent that was left over from the outside territories. With the acquisition of new talent, the WWF's already large roster was doubled in size. In order to allow equal opportunity to all roster members, the company endorsed a brand extension to have the WWF represented and promoted with two "brands" named after the promotion's two primary television programs: Raw and SmackDown. On March 17, 2002, World Wrestling Federation (WWF) Chairman Vince McMahon officially announced that the company would represent its business of professional wrestling through two distinct brands called "Raw" and "SmackDown"—named after the WWF's weekly television programs. In terms of storyline, WWF superstar Ric Flair had become fifty percent owner of the WWF following Survivor Series 2001. Original full WWF owner Vince McMahon detested having to share his creation with Flair and sought to dissolve their partnership. Simultaneously, Flair was engaged in a feud with The Undertaker and wanted to conclude it with a bout at WrestleMania X8. However, the WWF Board of Directors would only allow the match if Flair returned full ownership back to McMahon. Flair agreed, but the Board stated that it would review the WWF's status and ownership following WrestleMania. In continuation with storyline, the Board's ultimate decision was to split the entire WWF roster into two separate entities, with McMahon in control of the SmackDown! brand and Ric Flair in control of the Raw brand. All WWF superstars were to be assigned to a brand based on random selections conducted through a mock–draft lottery. On the March 25, 2002 episode of Raw, the WWF Draft was held, in which each owner received a total of thirty picks The 2002 WWF Brand Extension Draft took place at Penn State University in State College, Pennsylvania on March 25, 2002. The first half of the draft was televised live on TNN for two hours, as part of the WWF's flagship program, Raw. The second half was conducted over the Internet on WWF's official website, WWF.com. There were thirty draft picks, with sixty superstars drafted overall by co-owners of the WWF, onto their respective brands, Raw and SmackDown!. The remaining superstars were divided randomly in a draft lottery, with each brand receiving a grand total of thirty superstars. On the March 25, 2002 episode of Raw, Vince McMahon won a coin toss to determine who would receive the first draft selection, which was The Rock. The brand extension was officially enforced on April 1, 2002. Stone Cold Steve Austin was the final member of the WWF roster to be drafted. Immediately following, the draft, WWF was renamed from "World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, Inc." to simply "World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc.", which caused all of the WWF's assets to be properly renamed and branded. This was because of legal disputes over the acronym "WWF". The Flair and McMahon feud came to an end on the June 10, 2002 edition of Raw, when McMahon became the sole owner of WWE by defeating Flair in a No Holds Barred match. Following the situations with the brand extension and name change, by having two brands in place, the WWF was able to increase the number of live events held each year from 200 to 350, including tours in several new international markets. After McMahon became sole owner, the owner role was replaced by "General Managers". For RAW he announced the new General Manager would be Eric Bishoff, and for Smackdown! Stephanie McMahon. On the same night when he announced Stephanie as new General Manager he also stated that a free agent period has started and any Superstar could sign with the other brand. This continued until October 2002. After that date the roster was frozen and the only way for a wrestler to move was to ask for a trade. On May 25, 2006, WWE announced a launch of a new brand, ECW. The new brand debuted on Sci Fi Channel on June 13, 2006. The 2006 World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) Brand Extension Draft took place from the Tacoma Dome in Tacoma, Wahington on May 29, 2006, where ECW representative, Paul Heyman, drafted two superstars, one from SmackDown! and one from Raw onto the newly created ECW brand. Those two superstars would be Rob Van Dam and Kurt Angle. In late 2007, SmackDown! and ECW superstars began to appear on each other's shows as part of a (kayfabe) deal between then-ECW General Manager Armando Estrada and then-SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero. In addition to the Talent Exchange between SmackDown and ECW, an exchange between Raw and ECW was announced in September 2008. On February 2, 2010, WWE Chairman Vince McMahon announced that ECW would air its final episode on February 16, 2010. The ECW brand was disbanded after the final show, with every ECW wrestler becoming a free agent and eligible to join either the Raw or SmackDown brands. Interbrand competition was initially kept to a minimum, with superstars from all brands competing together only at pay-per-view events. However, in 2003, all pay per view events became brand exclusive, leaving the "big four" pay-per-views (WrestleMania, SummerSlam, Survivor Series, and the Royal Rumble) as the only interbrand shows. Starting in late 2006, in an attempt to add more star power to the shows, interbrand matches became more common. Most notably, MNM and The Hardys reformed, despite the fact that the teammates were on separate brands. Bobby Lashley is also notable for his interbrand action, who was involved in a storyline with the WWE Chairman, Vince McMahon. The return of Saturday Night's Main Event to NBC also led to more interaction between the brands. The separation of the WWE roster between two brands also intended to split the pay-per-view offerings, which began with Bad Blood in June 2003. The original idea had the "major" pay-per-view events at the time (Royal Rumble, SummerSlam, Survivor Series, and WrestleMania) would contain the only instances where wrestlers from different brands would interact with each other, and even among the four shows only the Royal Rumble and WrestleMania would have wrestlers from different brands competing against each other. Wrestlers, as a result, appeared only in two-thirds of the shows in a given year, and thus appeared in fewer shows compared to before the brand extension. With single-brand PPVs in place, WWE was able to add more pay-per-view events to their offerings, such as Taboo Tuesday/Cyber Sunday, New Year's Revolution, December to Dismember, and The Great American Bash. Eventually, WWE abandoned the practice of single-brand pay-per-view events following WrestleMania 23. December to Dismember and New Year's Revolution were cancelled following the announcement. Initially, the WWE Undisputed Championship and WWE Women's Championship were available to both brands. The other championships were exclusive to the brand the champion was a part of. When the Brand Extension began, Raw received the Intercontinental Championship and European Championship when their respective holders were drafted while SmackDown became the exclusive home for the Tag Team Championship and the Cruiserweight Championship. With several specialty championships being exclusive to one brand, numerous wrestlers were left with no title to fight for except for the Hardcore Championship, which although a property of SmackDown after the draft was contested under different rules than the other championships. This issue was corrected in September 2002 when the Undisputed Championship became the WWE Championship again and was moved to SmackDown! while Eric Bischoff created the World Heavyweight Championship for Raw. Shortly thereafter, SmackDown! created their own Tag Team Championship, revived the United States Championship, and became the exclusive home of the Cruiserweight Championship. Meanwhile Raw became the exclusive brand for WWE's original World Tag Team Championship, the Intercontinental Championship, and the Women's Championship. The end result was each brand having four championships. When ECW was founded in 2006, the ECW World Heavyweight Championship was reactivated. On September 28, 2007 the Cruiserweight Championship was vacated and disbanded. The United States Championship and WWE Tag Team Championships, which at the time were held by Matt Hardy and John Morrison and The Miz respectively, were able to be shared between SmackDown and ECW following a talent exchange agreement between the two brands, which meant that SmackDown superstars could appear on ECW and vice versa. In July 2008, the WWE Divas Championship was created on SmackDown, allowing the SmackDown Divas to compete for a title. A talent exchange between ECW and Raw began in September 2008 after Morrison and Miz beat CM Punk and Kofi Kingston to become new World Tag Team Champions. John Morrison and The Miz appeared more frequently on the RAW brand during the course of their reign as World Tag Team Champions, moving to a feud with reigning WWE Tag Team Champions of SmackDown, brothers Carlito and Primo Colon. The teams fought several non-title and title bouts for their respective brands' tag team championships before the two fought in a winner take all title unification lumberjack match at WrestleMania XXV. Carlito and Primo would go on to win the contest, forming the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship. The Tag Team Championships remained separate but were defended collectively as the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship until then-Raw GM Bret Hart announced the titles would be renamed as the WWE Tag Team Championship, with a new, single set of belts. On February 16, 2010 the ECW Championship was disbanded with the ECW brand. On September 19, 2010 at Night of Champions, the Women's Championship was unified with the Divas Championship. For a short time it was referred to as the WWE Unified Divas Championship before being shortened to simply the Divas Championship as of August 29, 2011. On December 15, 2013, The WWE and World Heavyweight Championships were unified at WWE TLC when WWE Champion Randy Orton defeated World Heavyweight Champion John Cena in a TLC unification match. The World Heavyweight title was retired, and the WWE title was renamed the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Category:WWE Draft Category:Historical Events